


Union

by bythemoonlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, tribal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythemoonlight/pseuds/bythemoonlight
Summary: On the brink of war, the union between two strong packs is the only solution. The Stilinski pack is left with an omega heir and the Hale pack an alpha without a mate. Brought together as mates but ripped apart by a long war. They have to adjust to being back together after six long years.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek had sent ahead with word of his warrior’s imminent arrival, they were battle worn and tired. Many like Derek hadn’t been home for the entirety of the war that has raged and torn them away from the warmth of home and the love of family. They weren’t far now, the promise of belly’s full of good food and beds warmed by lovers kept most of his men placing one foot in front of the other. 

Derek trailed behind unsure of the home that awaited him. 

Six years was a long time. A very long time.

When Derek thinks of home before the war was a large tent filled with family. His father and mother the alpha pair, beloved leaders of the pack. He thinks of his sisters teasing him. Of teaching his younger brothers to hunt. He thinks of joy and happiness. 

The long war started after years of peace and prosperity. No one expected it and that was their downfall. They trusted all too quickly and Derek’s family of ten became a family of three because of the actions of one.

Now thoughts of smoke and blood consume him.

The loss had forged a furnace of hate and anguish in the hearts of his people and the surrounding packs. Their closet and strongest allies the Stilinski pack – their own loss fresh in their minds – suggested a union to save them all. For their alpha had died with only an omega heir. Young and sweet, unable to lead as alpha and Derek an alpha without a mate. A union to join the two strongest packs to destroy the common enemy, the Argents. 

The ceremony of union took place underneath the full moon, the night before Derek left six long years ago. It was meant to be joyous, but it was plagued by grief and worry for what the future held. 

Derek remembers his shoulders feeling heavy under the thick furs which sat upon the alphas that came before him. The enormity of it all feeling too much for him. He was never meant to be alpha at seventeen, he was trained to fight but now he had to lead an army. 

Derek recalls seeing his young mate, Stiles, for the first time, and boy, he was young. A boy of twelve, his scent barely distinguished from a beta. But it was changing with the promise of what he will one day carry, a leader for both packs. The fragility of youth evident in his milky white skin and big doe eyes. Those big eyes haunted Derek’s dreams for a long time after their union. Overwhelmed with grief but tainted with sparks of defiance and bravery. 

He remembers painting the symbols on his small chest. Fertility, to bring them an heir. Strength, for the times ahead. Union, to bring two packs into one. The Hale crest marking him as theirs. And a bite to the neck to mark Stiles as his alone. Stiles had returned the favour drawing his own symbols on Derek’s chest, the sight of his small hand against Derek’s broad chest burns in his memories and the bite mark upon Derek’s own neck reminds him daily of the mate that waits at home for him 

Had war not been threatening they would’ve danced under the moon, happy and jubilant, in their union. But that was not the case, once the union of mates was complete, Derek took his young mate back to his tent and allowed him to sleep while Derek prepared to leave for war. If it was possible his young mate looked younger in sleep. It was hard to think that he was to be left in charge of the pack. But this was war, they all had to grow into our roles.

In the morning, Stiles stood strong as Derek prepared to leave behind his home. Before leaving he looked once more at his young mate, brushed his lips across Stiles' forehead. Stiles turned to whisper, “Come back to me, my alpha.” 

That was six long years ago.

As he approaches home the first thing Derek notices is the smell. It’s sweet and pure, alluring enough to pull him from his conversation. It’s making his head spin, trying to process the exquisite scent. Around him his warriors greet their family and lovers with jubilant shouts; the sounds of tears and laughter reach his ears, but Derek can only concentrate on the smell. It almost knocks his world off its axis, and then he sees the source of this fascinating scent.

As Derek lays eyes on the man in front of him, silence falls through the crowd. The man is a specimen of spectacular beauty. Tall and lithe, with long graceful limbs. Almost too ethereal to be human. The light of day is fading between the trees, setting the sky and surrounding mountains aglow in gold. In the orange glow of the last beams of sunlight, the man’s skin glowed luminous and radiant. His perfect skin only marked by the scattering of dark beauty marks. 

Derek can only stand and stare at the beauty before him. With the man’s attention still on his conversation, Derek observes his profile. Long elegant neck tipped back in a laugh, scattering constellation of moles continue up his neck and across his cheek. Long lashes fan across his cheeks. 

As if aware of the silence and anticipation the man suddenly stiffens and stands straight, turning toward the crowd in front of him, eyes flickering from face to face searching for something or someone. When the man’s eyes land on him Derek’s breath catches in the back of his throat. He knows those eyes.  
Derek’s feet are suddenly working on their own accord as he advances towards the beautiful man. The man doesn’t break eye contact with Derek as he walks forward. He presents a picture of elegance and confidence. Derek could now take in the full exquisiteness of his face. The skin that Derek had previously thought as unmarred, displayed proudly upon the neck was a bite mark, Derek’s bite mark. The alpha in him came to the forefront, flares of both pride and lust grew inside him, for this was his young mate. 

They meet in the middle. People surround them, but they may as well be alone. Stiles reaches out a hand and lays it against Derek’s chest and exposes his long neck towards him. The luscious scent of mate and omega overwhelms Derek and for the first time since he became alpha, Derek feels a weight fall off his shoulders. He pulls Stiles into his arms and holds him tight while burying his face into his neck, scenting him thoroughly.  
Derek pulls away and he swears those eyes are golden. He didn’t think Stiles could be more stunning but then his face breaks out into a wide smile just for Derek. The laugh that follows is what Derek thinks angels should sound like. 

Finally, Stiles greets him, “Welcome home, my alpha.”


	2. Chapter 2

The celebrations of their homecoming last a week. The war may have been long and hard for all, but they are making up for lost time. The feasts are magnificent. More food than one can ever imagine and the beer running freely. The pack dance joyously around a roaring fire and Derek sits and observes.

He thinks of the past week. Despite the amazing scent, his and stiles relationship was stinted at best. His mate was a man now and the last time he had laid eyes on him he was a child. War changes people, Derek of all people knows this. Sometimes he finds himself glad his parents aren’t here to see him hardened and scared by all that he has seen and done. Unlike Derek who is damaged by war, Stiles seems strong. As Derek watches from a distance he sees an underlying strength and resilience. Stiles is well respected by all, that much is clear.

One thing that hasn’t changed is his sister’s incessant mischief. He regretted missing them at all (he’s lying) ten minutes into their first breakfast together after his return. They’ve grown since he left became so like their mother it’s almost hard to look at them. They jump back into where they were all those years before the war. Cora telling him to stop scowling and Laura bugging him to stop being a moron and avoiding his mate. They were the one thing that remained the same.

It is the last night of celebration before they return to some form of normality and Derek is fed up of watching Stiles from a distant. The stars above seem amazingly bright and the moon incredibly large. The fire burns large and huge, illuminating those around the fire. Stiles was the brightest by far. He commanded the attention of those around him. His laugh is infectious spreading happiness.

As soon as the music starts, dancers start to move around the fire, finding the one they desire. And Derek is there, a light hand on Stiles’ waist. A simple request. Derek waits, looking down at Stiles’ face, his eyes impossibly gold in the firelight. Derek holds his breath as if his life depends upon this moment. Then there is a hand covering Derek’s as Stiles pulls himself closer. Derek lets out a breath of relief as he is immersed in the scent of his perfect mate.

And they dance.

They move as one. Swaying like water, smooth and controlled. Stiles’ arms leave Derek’s body as the music grows louder and the drums speed up. Their eyes drunk on fire and their movements drawing so close but never close enough. Derek looks on at Stiles as if he has given him life. The drums become impossibly fast and Stiles begins to spin. Whirling, around and around, until Derek lifts him up, pulling him in impossibly close. The music ends with one last bang and Derek can’t find the will to let go of his mate.

Derek reluctantly sets Stiles down on his feet, large hands still on the man’s hips. Stiles doesn’t attempt to move from his grip, only shares a smile and a hope for what the future holds.

Things get better.

The Warriors try to adjust to life without war.

Derek tries to adjust to life as pack alpha. There are times when he is hiding from the elders that make him think he could just go back to war, it was simpler. Instead, he spends his spare him courting Stiles and sets to work on the hut he hopes to fill with the scent of home, mate and one day, a family.

Derek has never met someone who’s smile could make you feel whole and content the way Stiles’ make him feel. He likes to count the smiles he can pull from Stiles. They are bright and beautiful and worth all the effort he puts into getting them.

They dance whenever they can, the full moon celebration was no exception. On the second full moon after Derek’s return, they dance until the fire is only embers and all but a few have retired to bed. Derek walks Stiles back to his hut. At the door they both hesitate. Derek draws near, heart thundering in his chest, and places a hand on Stiles’ waist. Stiles looks up at Derek, lips parted expectantly. Derek wastes no more time. He tips Stiles’ chin up and brushes their lips together in a sweet kiss. The sweetest of kisses which quickly turns deep and hungry. Stiles grasps at Derek’s broad shoulders, trying to pull them closer than close. Tilting his head up, yearning to steal the very air Derek breaths.

Derek would allow that.

Stiles barely goes home to his own hut anymore. Whenever they can steal spare moments together they do. Hiding from responsibility. Stiles stays after the days' jobs are done and lets Derek rub his scent in until he reeks of Derek. Stiles’ pale skin red and flushed from the rubbing of his beard.

Sometimes, there are days near the full moon that Derek had urges to take his mate right there and then. But Derek withholds, his mate deserved perfect. On those days Derek sucks dark bruises on Stiles’ neck near his mark, his bite. Derek would feel bad, but Stiles wears them with pride.

The fourth full moon starts with a chase. Stiles light and agile on his feet running through the forest. In the moonlight, his skin glows ethereal and unworldly. His body long and lean as he strips his cloth as Derek chases. Enticing and tempting his mate was ready for him. Derek almost loses touch as his wolf comes to the forefront. A yearning and a need for his mate that he has been denied for so long. They fall into the furs in the hut that Derek built for them.

On that night two became one.

Derek’s favourite place to be is in bed surround by the scent that is so uniquely them. The combination drives him wild. Derek is now aware that heaven is a place he knows, heaven is wherever Stiles is.

The first-born baby after a war is a cause for celebration in any pack. Gaius Lahey, firstborn son of Isaac Lahey and Laura Hale was the best cause for celebration. The alphas nephew and a new spark of hope for the future of the pack. He was a content baby, large and chubby and like most people absolutely enamoured by Stiles.

Much to Derek’s anguish.

He loved both his nephew and mate, however, seeing them together was often too much for his brain to handle. While Stiles seemed completely unaware of Derek’s incapacity to function around Stiles and the baby. Unfortunately for Derek, Laura was less oblivious and enjoyed his pain.

This was why things like this happened. Derek had just finished his day and the only thing he wanted was to fall into bed with his mate and not come out until morning. As he approaches their hut he initially thinks that Stiles is talking to himself again.

When he enters it becomes clear that Stiles is not talking to himself but talking to baby Gaius, who’s chubby fist is firmly in its mouth. Derek watches from the doorway of their hut. The baby looks at Stiles like he hung the moon. Derek doesn’t blame the tiny baby.

Gaius waves his fist in the air and babbles absolute nonsense. Yet Stiles simply bends down and hauls him onto a hip, nodding along as if any of the nonsense made sense. If Stiles and a baby are too much to handle, then his brain simply combusts as Gaius starts mouthing Stiles’ chest through the cloth.

Derek turns on his heels and leaves.

It’s all too much, it makes Derek want to claim his mate and try to breed him full of his pups. And as much as Laura loves him Derek’s pretty sure she’ll gut him if he tries anything in front of baby Gaius.

Derek goes for a run instead.

The winter of Stiles’ twentieth year they stop dancing for his belly has grown considerably. Derek looks on at his mate, proud and content. The confirmation of their bond, of Derek’s claim, can be seen by all.

Derek looks on at Stiles and sees the future. 

Their child will be of Hale and Stilinski blood – a final symbol of the union between their packs. 

Together they are strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work since 2015 so any criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I’ve written since 2015 it’s been a while. 
> 
> Hopefully you like it. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and please feel free to correct me.


End file.
